


Passing Storms

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Nothing can beat a scary night like a good boyfriend can





	Passing Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Forrest/Shigure thing that was half written on my phone while at work today. Hope you enjoy!

“And so I was just…I don’t like the lightning okay? Can I please just stay in here until the storm passes?” Forrest almost started rambling, looking like a nervous child as he stood at Shigure’s door. He was even twisting his hands in his sleeping shirt.

Shigure blinked rapidly before rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Of course. You didn’t need an excuse, Forrest. You know you are welcome in here any time.” He stepped back and let the smaller male slip into his room. Truth be told, Shigure couldn’t sleep because of the storm, knowing Forrest didn’t do well with them and was waiting for the other to show up. He shut the door behind them and nearly bumped into Forrest when he turned back around, steadying himself by setting a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Forrest?” He was incredibly tense under his touch and he was starting to grow a little more worried. 

There was a flash of lightning, causing Forrest to yelp and jump before whipping around to hide his face in Shigure’s chest. “Sorry. Sorry I…I seriously can’t handle lightning at all.” He was trying to calm himself back down, inhaling deeply before letting it out slowly but his breath hitched and he started to shudder. “It’s so stupid. I shouldn’t be afraid of a little lightning. It’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve seen plenty of people use lightning magic and yet storms still terrify me to no end.”

Shigure wrapped his arms around Forrest’s shoulders and gently ran a hand through his long locks. It took a few moments before the shuddering stopped, shoulders relaxing. “Fears are never stupid. It’s normal to have them.” He spoke softly but firmly, keeping his arms planted on the small shoulders gently. “I hated the dark for the longest time. It still isn’t my favorite thing in the world honestly. Brings back horrible nightmares.” Slender arms haltingly made their way around his waist, making him smile slightly. “Can we lay down?” There was a nod into his chest but no move was made. Chuckling, Shigure gently scooped the other up into his arms and moved back to the bed so he could deposit Forrest down. Crawling up next to him, he wrapped an arm around his waist gently and rested his head on top of the other’s. “So I tried teaching Sophie how to dance today.”

Forrest snorted and started to laugh, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth quickly. “And-And how did that go?” 

“Just about as good and you can imagine. I don’t understand how a girl who looks so graceful can manage to trip over herself not once but three different times. Three, Forrest. I had to stop myself from laughing at the third time. She just can’t seem to coordinate herself when it comes to movements in dance.” Shigure sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “I just thought she’d like to learn and she seemed so excited but towards the end of it I was sure she lost all faith in herself. I had to tell her we could try again another day when she wasn’t so busy.”

“Think she can learn?”

“I am going to give it my all to try and teach her how to dance. I might be able to get Soleil to help me out. Although she might just end up flirting with Sophie the entire time.” There was a snort pressed against his neck from the other. “But there is still hope for her yet.” He was almost done with the sentence before a yawn ripped through him. “Pardon me.”

“I’m sorry.” Forrest whispered, tipping his head back to look at the other’s face. As much as he could see in the dark. A flash of lightning lit up the room, making him tense up a bit. “For waking you up at such an hour. I know it was rude of me but-“

“Forrest, I’ve told you time and time again. It doesn’t matter what time of night or day it is that you need me, I’ll be available for you.” Shigure whispered, planting a kiss to Forrest’s forehead gently. “And I mean that. Middle of the night. Early morning. Right after dinner. Any time you need me, just come find me.”

“And you know the same goes for you.” Forrest replied, smiling lightly before he let out a sigh. “You’re far too good to me, Shigure.”

“Nonsense. If anything, I don’t deserve you.” Was the response he was given. “And before we start on the long path of arguing against each other over this topic, I suggest we try and sleep.” There was silence from the other before Shigure spoke again. “The storm will pass. You’re safe in here, Forrest.” That seemed to help the other as his body went lax in his hold. “You are always safe with me.”

“Thank you, Shigure. I owe you.” Forrest whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to the other’s jaw gently. “I mean it.”

“If by owing me anything means you’ll make me dinner again, I’ll gratefully accept that.”

“Definitely.” Forrest chuckled, closing his eyes as he cuddled up into the other’s chest. “Good night, Shigure.”

“Good night, Forrest.” Shigure mumbled, half way asleep already.

 

Dinner was perfect the next night.


End file.
